Gift Of Love
by QueenDollyDaydream
Summary: Olivia was nineteen when she gave up her daughter for adoption. What happens when Emma, her daughter, comes back into her life? Just a little hint of E/O.
1. Prologue

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

It was a slow day at the SVU precinct. Everyone had their paper work done and there haven't been any calls. Olivia sighed as she leaned back in her chair running her fingers threw her shoulder length brunette hair. Her chocolate eyes wondered over to her wrist watch which read 12:34 pm. She sighed again thinking this was going to be a long day. Elliot rubbed his temples and tried to stifle a yawn.

Eli hadn't been sleeping through the night much and Kathy was sick leaving Elliot to care for the young child. Elliot got up from his seat and went to pour himself a cup of coffee which Munch just got done making. Munch was sitting at his desk looking through a folder that he already read at lest three times. He needed something to do even if it meant re-reading a case. Fin was in the office with Cragen discussing a case he had been working on and the trial was just around the corner.

"Any one have plans for this weekend?" Munch asked breaking the silence.

Munch closed the folder and leaned back in his chair turning his attention to his fellow partners.

"Baby duty," Elliot mumbled sitting back down at his desk with his coffee.

"I guess maybe it's time to clean my apartment," Olivia joked.

However she was serious. Her apartment was a mess with paper work everywhere and a basket full of laundry. The only thing she didn't have to worry about was dishes considering she never ate at home.

"How about you?" Olivia asked looking at Munch.

"I have a date," Munch said making his eyebrows jump.

"No you don't," Fin said coming out from Cragen's office.

"Must you ruin this lie for me?" Munch asked.

Fin was going to respond but a girl standing in the doorway caught his attention.

"Can I help you?" Fin asked the girl making everyone look at the door.

"I'm looking for an Olivia Benson," the girl said.

She was a young girl, maybe sixteen, with medium brunette hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a nice pair of jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and a green scarf. She had a Coach purse on her right shoulder and black heels on her feet. Everyone couldn't help but notice how she looked just like a mini Liv minus the purse.

"That's me," Olivia said standing up from her desk.

The girl didn't say anything. She just stood there in silence as she continued to look at Olivia. Elliot, as well as the others, looked back and forth from the girl to Olivia.

"Sweetie are you ok?" Olivia asked walking over to the girl.

"My name is Emma," the girl said "I-I think I'm your daughter."


	2. Chapter 1

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

Olivia just stared at Emma not moving a muscle. She couldn't deny this was her daughter, after all she looked just like her, but at the same time she couldn't believe it. Elliot was sitting at his desk dumbfounded. He knew Olivia had a daughter at one point in time but she never talked about it and he never pressed matters with her. However, Fin, Munch and Cragen were blown away. Neither one of them knew anything of Olivia having a daughter when she was nineteen. The silence in the air was nerve wracking until it was broken by Cragen. He gave a slight cough to indicate he was going to start talking.

"Liv would you like to take this into my office?" he asked as he walked over to his detective.

Emma and Olivia just continued to stare at each other until Olivia gave a slight jump when she felt her captain's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see her captain slightly nod his head in approval. Olivia turned back to Emma and tried swallowing in order to clear the dryness that was in her mouth.

"Emma would you like to talk in the office?" Olivia asked quietly.

Emma smiled.

"Sure."

It took a few seconds before any one moved. Emma didn't know which room they were going to so she had to wait for Olivia. Olivia took one last glance at Emma before walking to Cragen's office as Emma followed. Olivia shut the door so that it was just her and Emma, leaving the other four in the precinct to try and figure out what in the world just happened. The door shut behind them and there was still a moment of silence.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked bluntly.

"I'm fine," Olivia sighed as she leaned against the desk.

Worriedly, Emma walked over to the detective.

"Are you sure?"

Olivia didn't say anything so she just gave her head a slight nod.

"You don't want me here do you?" Emma asked quietly as she turned away.

It took a moment for Olivia to process what she just heard but when it occurred to her what was said she walked over to the teenager and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I never said that," Olivia smiled.

"You haven't said anything," Emma sighed.

Olivia took her hand off of Emma's shoulder and used it to push the hair out of her face.

"Sorry," she sighed "this is just all surreal."

Emma smiled faintly.

"Tell me about it."

Olivia also gave a faint smile which made Emma smile even more. Soon, mother and daughter were smiling at each other and that's where the connection happened.

"Emma," Olivia said "how about you come over to my place and we can talk about this."

Emma's hazel eyes gazed at Olivia.

"Ok," she said "I would just have to let William know."

Olivia gave Emma a puzzled expression.

"William?"

"My boyfriend," Emma chuckled.

"Oh," Olivia said "I see I have a lot to learn."

Olivia gave Emma a smile and soon Emma had her arms wrapped around Olivia in a hug. Olivia froze. She wasn't sure how to react to this. It wasn't one hundred percent known this was her daughter, at the same time Olivia had this feeling it was, and not to mention she only just walked into her life today. She didn't know if she would be able to switch over into mother mode right away. There was a lot she was going to have to do. Her thoughts were interrupted when Emma withdrew herself from Olivia.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled guiltily.

"It's ok," Olivia said "it's just going to take some getting used to."

But she was more than willing. She may have given her up a while back but she wasn't ready to be a mother at that time. Even though she knew raising a teenager was going to be hard, she was more than ready. She also knew she would have the help off her fellow workers, especially Elliot and Fin considering they have children of their own. Then again, Elliot would probably be the best to ask since Fin and his son weren't exactly close. Not to mention Elliot has three teenage daughters of his own. Emma and Olivia continued to stare at each other for a few seconds before Olivia walked over to the door.

"Shall we?" she asked motioning for Emma to go first.

"We shall," Emma giggled as she walked out of the door.

The two of them walked back into the precinct having all eyes watching their every move. Emma uncomfortable shifted her weight around as Olivia, well her mom, talk to her captain. She knew that people were going to wonder what was going on but she didn't think she was going to be watched like she was a criminal. Emma chuckled slightly to herself as she thought of the irony of her simile. Olivia finished talking with her captain and walked back over to Emma.

"My captain has given me the rest of the day off," Olivia informed Emma.

Olivia decided to leave out the part where her captain also said she can take more time off if need be should Emma decide she wanted to stay. Olivia told everyone she would see them later where as Emma told everyone it was nice to meet them. The ride to Olivia's place was quiet. Both figured they didn't want to say too much or there wouldn't be anything to talk about when they got to the apartment. Then again Emma's a teenager so she probably had plenty of things to talk about Olivia thought to herself. She let a small smile creep out which didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Curiously, Emma asked Olivia what she was thinking about.

"Hmm, oh nothing really," Olivia lied.

Great, Emma wasn't in her life for more than an hour and already she was lying to her. Slightly disappointed, Emma mumbled an ok.

She knew the chances of her mom opening up to her right away was slim but she was hoping for some sort of conversation. Emma was beginning to wonder of finding her birth mother was a mistake. Well the fact that she was on her way to the apartment was a start so she wasn't going to give up just yet.


	3. Chapter 2

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

They arrived at the apartment shortly after one. Olivia turned the car off, got out and waited for Emma to get out. The two of them walked into the building and rode the elevator in silence. The closer they got to the door, the more Olivia regretted bringing Emma; her apartment was still a mess and first impressions make a lasting one. They walked the hallway until they stopped at a door and Emma waited patiently as Olivia put the key in the lock.

Olivia sighed and pushed the door opened, stepping aside allowing Emma in first. Emma gave Olivia a small smile before walking through the door frame. When she stepped in she noted the paper work scattered all about and a few clothes on the couch. Emma didn't mind though. She knew her mom's job was hectic and not to mention she was used to the mess when it came to William. Emma walked further into the apartment and looked around at the few trinkets lining the shelves.

There weren't many pictures so it was easy to look at them all in just a few glances. There was one of her mom and a lady that looked similar to the both of them; she concluded that must be her grandmother. There was also another picture of her and a guy that looked familiar. She walked over to the picture and noticed it was the same guy from the precinct. Olivia walked into the kitchen laying her keys down on the counter. She took her jacket off and watched as Emma picked up a picture of her and Elliot.

"You two close?" Emma asked as she continued to study the picture.

"Very," Olivia said walking into the living room beside Emma "he's my best friend."

Emma let out a small chuckle before placing the picture back down on the shelf.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Oh nothing," Emma winked.

Olivia wanted to ask what she meant by that but she knew now was a good time to talk about what happened a few years back.

"So?" Emma asked breaking the silence that was creeping in the air.

"Let me just pick up a bit and then we can talk ok," Olivia said as she began picking up her clothes.

"Would you like any help?" Emma asked walking over to Olivia.

"That's ok," Olivia smiled "you don't have to."

Emma smiled back as she picked up a red shirt.

"I know; I want to."

Olivia smiled before picking up a few more clothes and walking to her bedroom with Emma behind her. Not sure which were clean and which were dirty, Olivia went ahead and put all the clothes in the hamper. Emma put the clothes she was carrying in the hamper as well and walked back out into the living room. Emma plopped herself onto the tan couch and Olivia sat down as well. There was a moment of silence, again, considering both of them didn't know where to start.

"So?" Emma questioned as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Olivia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose shortly before fully turning her attention to Emma.

"I guess I should start from the beginning," she said.

Emma didn't say anything. Instead, she went into the purse and pulled out her cell.

"Let me put in on vibrate real quick," she said sliding it opened.

"That's fine," Olivia said thankful for the short distraction.

She needed as much time as she could get to think about how she was going to explain everything. Emma finished with her cell and placed it back in her purse. Not wanting to be rude, Emma sat at the edge of the couch and looked at Olivia.

Olivia noted the position Emma was in and indicated that Emma was more than welcome to make herself at home. Emma still decided to sit in a proper position instead of curling her knees up to her chest like she would do if she were home with William.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Olivia asked not only to be nice but to try and stall the conversation.

"No thank you," Emma replied sweetly.

Olivia sighed one last time and ran her fingers quickly through her hair.

"I guess now's a better time than never," she said more to herself than to her daughter.

Emma didn't say anything. Instead she stared at Olivia with wonder in her eyes.

"When I was eighteen I fell in love with this one guy," Olivia explained "at least I thought I was in love. I had problems with my mother growing up so when I found someone who cared for me, I fell head over heels."

Olivia paused for a moment as the memories began to play back in her mind.

"We don't have to do this now if you don't want to," Emma said kindly.

She knew this was probably hard for her mom and though she wanted to talk about it, she didn't want to if her mom didn't. Emma wasn't the type of person to pressure someone into doing something they didn't want to. Well expect William but that's a different matter. Olivia smiled at Emma's kindness and explained she wanted to talk about it, though that was partially true. She wanted to talk about it mainly for Emma's sake; after all she had the right to know.

"Long story short I got pregnant. Not long after I found out, the guy I was with dumped me," Olivia sighed.

She knew now was not the time to cry so she blinked back the tears threatening to arise. Emma watched Olivia and could practically hear her heart break. She wanted to comfort her mother but they still haven't established that mother daughter relationship.

"I knew I couldn't depend on my mother to help me so I stayed with a friend and got a job so I could help with the rent. A few months later I went into labor early and that's when I had you," Olivia said looking at Emma.

Emma gave a faint smile to which Olivia returned.

"Emma listen to me," Olivia said sliding closer to the teenager "giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do but it was for your best interest I did it."

Emma began to feel tears in her eyes and quickly tried wiping them away. They didn't go unnoticed by Olivia who swiped her thumb gently across Emma's cheek.

"Did you ever try looking for me?" Emma asked so quietly that Olivia had to strain her ears to hear.

Olivia tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear and cupped tilted her chin so they were facing each other.

"No," Olivia replied honestly.


	4. Chapter 3

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

Emma tried not to cry even more when she heard the word 'no'. She knew it, her mother never loved her. Coming here was a mistake.

"Why?" Emma sobbed.

Olivia's tried to keep herself composed as she looked into Emma's eyes,.

"I knew you were with good people," Olivia explained.

Emma angrily got off of the couch and glared at Olivia.

"So what you just assumed I didn't want to see you?" she shouted.

Olivia stood up and placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and gripped her softly.

"That's not what I meant at all," Olivia said trying not to raise her voice.

She knew Emma was going to take this the wrong way and had to keep reminding herself that a shouting match wasn't going to solve anything. Emma managed to shrug herself out of Olivia's grip and turned away. She swiped her hand across her eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Did you ever want to find me?" Emma asked.

Emma prepared herself to hear no again.

"Of course I did," Olivia said walking in front of Emma "but I knew it wasn't for the best. Emma, there has never been a day when I haven't thought about you. I always wanted to see you and deep down I was scared the only way we were going to meet is if you were a victim," Olivia confessed.

That was one thing Olivia feared the most in life. She could deal with court hearings and chasing perps but she would never be able to handle herself if her own child was a victim.

Emma softened a bit and sniffed. She knew she was over reacting a bit but she couldn't help it. She still remembers the day she was told she was adopted and how she felt when she was determined to find her birth mother. Olivia noticed Emma had calmed down a bit and suggested they sit back down. Emma sat back down while Olivia went into the bathroom real quick to get some tissues.

Olivia walked back into the living room and placed the tissues on the coffee table and watched as Emma reached forward and took a couple. Emma folded them up and dabbed her eyes. Emma then quickly ran the tissues over her nose and held them in her hand.

The story was over and there wasn't really anything else that needed to be discussed. Emma looked at her watch and saw why she was so hungry. It was almost two and she had yet to eat lunch. Olivia noticed Emma looking at her watch and asked if she had some where she needed to be.

"No," Emma grinned "just checking the time. Are you hungry?"

Olivia hadn't really given much thought to her appetite until Emma said something. She was a little hungry she had to admit but she didn't have any food in the fridge for the both of them.

"Not really no," Olivia lied.

Emma rolled her eyes and hopped off the couch.

"Liar," Emma chuckled as she reached for her purse "come on my treat."

Olivia noted she was going to have to get used to the sudden mood changes when it came to Emma. Olivia continued to sit on the couch debating on whether it was appropriate to make your child pay for a meal.

"No that's ok," Olivia said standing up "I'll pay."

"Too late," Emma said handing Olivia her jacket "I already offered."

Before Olivia had a chance to retort, Emma was already walking out the door heading for the car. They got into the car and turned out of the parking lot.

"Where to?" Emma asked.

"Any where is fine with me," Olivia replied.

"Well considering I don't really know what you like you choose. I like anything," Emma responded reaching into her purse and pulling out some mascara.

"There's this really great Chinese restaurant a few blocks away," Olivia said as she turned a corner.

"Sounds good to me," Emma said as she applied her makeup.

The rest of the ride was silent. Emma desperately wanted some music but wasn't sure what kind of music her mom liked. Not to mention it wasn't her place to mess with someone else's radio. Emma sighed and looked out the window. Many people wanted to travel to New York but Emma couldn't grasp the concept of why. The people were rude, the streets were always crowded and there was this odor that lingered in the air. Then again the shopping was great, that was one of the reasons Emma loved it so much.

They arrived to the restaurant and got out of the car. They walked in and took a seat and Emma couldn't help but to look around and admire the decorations. A waiter came to take their drinks and Emma smiled to herself as she realized her mom also didn't drink soda. They looked at the menu for a while and when the waiter came back with their sweet teas, he took their order. Emma was going to try and start up a conversation but was interrupted by a chirping sound. Emma didn't recognize it as one of her ringtones and it wasn't until Olivia apologized that she realized it was Olivia's phone.

"Benson," Olivia said when she snapped her phone open.

Emma took a sip of her tea and listened as her mom explained to the person on the other side of the line that everything was fine. Emma smiled into her cup as she concluded it was someone that Olivia worked with that was calling; probably that good looking guy, Elliot. When they had more of a relationship built up, that was definitely something she was going to have to ask her mom about.


	5. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

Emma paced the floors anxiously outside of the court room with William; her mind was blank. It had been six months since Emma and Olivia met and now the day had come where they were going to finalize things with a judge. Olivia was in the court room now settling her side. Any minute now they would be calling Emma in. Elliot, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Casey wanted to be there for support but they had work.

Confident the state would allow Olivia to have custody of her daughter, they claimed they would all go out to celebrate. Emma didn't doubt she would be allowed to live with her mother but at the same time she couldn't help but to prepare for the worst. William watched as Emma turned around for what had to be the thousandth time that day. Though she was still staying with him, she would see her mom every day that she could.

"Sweetheart please calm down," William sighed.

Emma just glared at him and began to pace the marble floors again. She wasn't in the mood to just "calm down". William sighed and ran his fingers through is sandy hair. Just then the doors opened to reveal a security guard.

"Emma Lewis," the man said with a husky voice.

Emma swore she felt her stomach drop the minute she heard her name. She wanted to say she was present but couldn't find the words.

"Emma Lewis," the man said impatiently.

"Right here," William said standing up and pointing to Emma.

She turned her attention and asked with her eyes what she should do. He simply nodded his head towards the door. She took a deep breath and presented herself in front of the guard.

"Is my mom in there?" she blurted out before walking through the doors.

"She should be out in a minute," the guard mumbled.

Emma shook her head in understanding. Olivia had her time so Emma was going to get her own time. Olivia walked through the doors and smiled warmly at Emma. Though she wasn't sure things were going to work out well, Olivia wanted Emma to go in there with a positive attitude. She quickly walked over to Emma and embraced her.

"No matter what happens I am glad you are back in my life," she whispered into Emma's hair.

Emma chuckled softly against Olivia before pulling away and taking another deep breath. Olivia tucked some of Emma's hair behind her ear and stepped aside so she could go in the court room. Not wanting to keep any one waiting, Emma quickly walked through the door behind the guard. Olivia didn't sit down until the doors shut. Olivia sat down next to William and waited as patiently as she could. William and Olivia got along well and usually talked together all the time but no one was in the mood to even bother making small talk.

Emma rubbed her hands and bounced her knees up and down while her eyes stared straight at the guy who was questioning her.

"Ms. Lewis please explain to everyone in the room how you know Olivia Benson," the guy asked.

He had stated his name earlier but in the situation, she just didn't remember.

"She's my mother," Emma stated calmly.

"How did you find her?"

Emma scrunched her nose as she though back to the day she learned she was adopted.

"I overheard my parents arguing whether or not they should tell me I was adopted. I confronted them and asked them to tell me about my parents. They could only give my information on my mother so I did some research and I went down to the precinct where Olivia, my mom, works," Emma explained.

It may have sounded rehearsed, though it wasn't since that's what happened, but she wanted this to be over with so the less pauses she had in her story, the better.

"No more questions," the man stated to the judge.

"Thank you," Judge McKinley said "that is all Ms. Lewis; you may step down."

Emma shook her head slightly in confusion. That was it? Her mom was in here for so much longer.

"Ms. Lewis you may step down," Judge McKinley stated calmly.

"Oh right," Emma said quietly.

She stepped out of the box and walked calmly out of the room to where her mom and William were waiting. Olivia whipped her head around when she heard the doors opened and caught her breath when she saw Emma.

"What happened?" Olivia asked nervously.

Emma seemed to stutter before answering.

"Nothing," she said "they just asked how I came to know you."

Before anything else was to be said, the guard came out of the room and informed all three of them that they may leave and that someone would get back with them. William, Emma and Olivia got into the car and drove to the precinct to wait on the phone call that would change everything.


	6. Chapter 5

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since that phone call had been made. It was official. Olivia and her daughter were reunited and the courts allowed them to live together. True to their word, the gang took everyone out to dinner. A few days later, Emma and William moved in. Olivia was a little hesitant about allowing William to move in with them but she knew he was a good man for and to her daughter. Olivia was a little worried that everyone was going to make a comment about letting them live together but everyone knew they were each other's rocks and no one wanted to be the ones to split them up. So here it was, three weeks later and Olivia and Emma were getting ready for the annual ball.

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now," Emma sang quietly in the shower.

Soon there was as knock on the door followed by her mom's voice.

"You almost done?" Olivia sighed.

"Almost," Emma replied.

Olivia shook her head and walked back into her room to get ready. Emma turned off the water to the shower and stepped out. She wrapped her red towel around her body and made her way to her room. Emma raised her eyesbrows at the mess that William had made before he left. William was a very clean person but he was in such a rush to get to Elliot's that he left a few clothes lying around. Emma grabbed her cell phone a sent a text to William.

"Care to explain the mess you left in our room? =p"

She threw the phone on the bed and went to blow dry her hair. When she was done she checked her phone to see William texted her back.

"Sorry love, I will get clean it up after the ball tonight."

Emma smiled at the message and went back to getting ready for the ball. She put her strapless green dress on that flowed at the bottom and showed off her tan legs.

"The perfect dress to twirl in," Emma mumbled to herself as she looked in the mirror.

Her foster mom had bought it for her last year and Emma didn't have any where to wear it but decided tonight was the perfect night. Emma looked around the room and groaned when she couldn't find her mascara. She stepped out of her room and made way for her mom's room.

"Mom," Emma said walking into her mom's bathroom "I can't find my mascara. Can I borrow yours?"

Olivia looked away from the mirror and looked at her daughter; a spitting image. Olivia didn't realize she was lost in thought until Emma snapped her back into the real world.

"Mom?" Emma questioned.

"Sorry," Olivia mumbled going into her makeup bag "black or brown?"

"Black," Emma said gently taking the mascara from her mom.

The two of them finished getting ready in Olivia's bathroom until there was a knock at the door.

"I think that's the guys," Emma said as she sprayed a little more hairspray to make her barrel curls stay.

"I'll get it," Olivia said walking into the living room.

"Wait!" Emma shouted chasing after her mom.

"What?" Olivia questioned turning to face her daughter.

"We have to make them wait," Emma giggled "we can't be too eager to answer the door."

"It's not that I'm eager, it's just that Elliot has dinner reservations for us and since someone decided to take an hour long shower, we are pressed on time," Olivia sated.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't an hour," she said defending herself.

"It was close," Olivia giggled.

There was another knock on the door and Olivia and Emma stared at each other.

"I think they have waited long enough," Emma chuckled.

Olivia walked over to the door and opened it so the gentlemen could walk in.

"Hey Liv, you look beautiful," William said as he and Olivia hugged.

"You look very handsome yourself," Olivia said as they pulled out of their hug.

William walked over to Emma while Olivia and Elliot continued to stand in the doorframe.

"What?" Olivia asked when she noticed a puzzling expression on Elliot's face.

"Emma is wearing a green dress and William has a matching green tie. You're wearing a blue dress and I have a matching blue tie," Elliot explained.

"I wonder if that's why Emma was so determined to get me to wear this dress," Olivia chuckled as she turned to look at her daughter.

"Oh my will you look at the time," Emma said looking down at the invisible watch on her wrist "if we have dinner reservations we better get going."

Emma quickly intertwined her fingers with William's and the two teens walked past the adults with grins on their face.

"Something tells me there are up to something," Olivia said more to herself but Elliot still heard.

"What gave it away?" Elliot joked.

Olivia chuckled lightly before looping her arm through Elliot's and walking to the car to go to dinner.


	7. Chapter 6

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

**So sorry for the long delay! I've been busy...please be patient :) Hugs to all!**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked as he gently placed his napkin on the table.

"Wait a minute," Emma protested jokingly "let me at least finish my custard."

Olivia rolled her eyes earning a small giggle from her daughter as she put another bit of her dessert in her mouth.

"Come on love," William sighed politely "we have to get going."

Emma shot him a glare that shut William up in a heartbeat. But at the same time he began to question why she looked at him that way. He always picked on her about how she was a slow eater and she was always laughing with him. Emma gently put her fork on the side of her plate and wiped the corners of her mouth.

"I'm done," she whispered.

"You sure sweetheart?" Olivia asked "we can wait. We have about fifteen more minutes before we really need to get going."

"I'm fine," Emma snapped lightly.

Olivia titled her hear to the side and gazed at her daughter for a moment before turning to Elliot.

"I guess we're ready to go," Olivia sighed.

Elliot nodded and asked the waitress for the check. The candlelit table was quiet until the check came. Elliot put the money in the holder, told the waitress to keep the change and they all walked out to the car and headed to the ball. The ride to the ball was a comfortable silence. Olivia and Elliot would sneak a peek at William and Emma who were sitting in the back. William was looking out the window while Emma had her head resting on his shoulder. There was a moment when Elliot took his eyes off of the two teenagers and glanced at Olivia. At that moment, Olivia glanced at Elliot and blushed when their eyes met. Why all of sudden was Olivia feeling butterflies around her partner?

They shared a warm smile before Elliot focused back on the road and Olivia went back to looking at the New York scenery that she was so accustomed to. Fifteen minuets later Elliot was parking the car in the parking lot of the Grande Ball Center. Elliot opened the door for Olivia and William naturally opened the door for Emma. Olivia and Emma lopped their arms through their dates and walked into the building. Fin, Munch and Cragen were already there with a table waiting. Being the gentlemen that they are, William pulled the chair out for Emma and Elliot did the same for Olivia. Olivia muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Elliot and in return got a 'you're welcome'.

"So how is everyone this fine evening?" Munch asked as everyone got settled into their seats.

"Lovely," Emma smiled warmly "how about you darling?"

"I must say that I am doing quit well despite all the rubbish with the government," Munch joked as he began to twirl his fake mustache.

Fin rolled his eyes at the two. Since Emma had walked back into Olivia's life, everyone had gotten extremely close to the girl and they all had their own inside jokes with her. What Munch and Emma just exchanged was their inside joke that no one understand, which would hint that it was indeed an inside joke. Emma let out a small giggle before turning to the others.

"How are you guys?" she asked as she took as sip of water that was at the table.

"Can't complain," Fin said "not much of a dancer but it beats having to deal with a case."

Emma placed her glass back on the table and grinned at Fin.

"I beat I will have you dancing by the end of the night."

Fin raised his eyebrow at the girl and nodded.

"We shall see."

Emma rolled her eyes and gently rested her head on William's shoulder. While the adults were talking, William whispered into Emma's ear.

"You alright love?" he asked worriedly.

"Just a little tired," she yawned "sorry for being rude at dinner," she said lifting her head off of him and looking him in the eyes.

"It's alright love," William said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Not in public you two," Cragen gagged.

The two teenagers looked at Cragen and smiled.

"This is the twenty first century where PDA is highly recommended," Emma chuckled.

"Not for an old man it isn't," Cragen joked.

Emma and Cragen were really close. Cragen looked at her like a grandchild he never had just like she looked at him like a grandfather she never had. They shared a small smile before a soft melody began to play. William got up from his chair and extended his hand out to Emma.

"Shall we?" he smiled.

"We shall," Emma giggled as she placed her hand into his.

Olivia couldn't help but to admire the two. Emma rose from her chair gracefully all the while keeping her eyes locked with William and a beautiful smile on her face. Olivia may not have known much about love but she knew that William and Emma were the definition of it. Emma and William made their way to the dance floor and soon were lost to the world only focused on each other. Olivia took her eyes off of the two when she heard Elliot clearing his throat as he got up from his chair.

"Shall we?" he asked making his eyebrows jump.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she let out a chuckle.

"We shall," she said as she arose from her chair.

Olivia and Elliot made their way to the dance floor and were dancing next to the teens. It was a ball for the men and women of the police force so everyone was going to be dancing with their partners and no one would think anything of it. Except Emma that is. She knew her mom was in love with her partner and she had a feeling Elliot felt the same way. The song finished and William placed a gentle kiss on Emma's lips while Elliot placed a small kiss on Olivia's hand.

"Who knew you could be such a great dancer," Olivia giggled.

"I have to be considering I'm the one who has to teach my daughters how to dance for their homecomings and what-not's," he laughed.

That was it. Olivia was happy for that moment she was alone with Elliot but the minute he mentions his kids or Kathy, that's when it becomes official that they will be nothing but partners. She let out a forced smile which Elliot seemed to take. At least she thought. Elliot knew Olivia very well and could tell when she was forcing a smile. The smile she just gave him was definitely forced. The two made their way back to the table and didn't even noticed that Emma and William were already there making quiet conversations with the others that were at the table.

"I can see what's happening," Emma began to sing.

"What?" William chimed in.

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…"Emma finished.

"What are you doing?" Munch asked as he eyed the teens.

"The Lion King, duh," Emma stated.

"Ok," Munch said "but why are you two singing The Lion King?"

Emma rolled her eyes and watched as her mom and Elliot made their way back to the table.

"I may not have been here that long but I can tell when someone is in love," Emma said turning her attention back to the table.

"Ah," Fin said "you mean your mom and Elliot?"

Emma pursed her lips together and looked back at her mom. Her mom was smiling beautifully and laughing all the while. Elliot had a grin on his face and was saying stuff that made his partner laugh.

"My mom looks at Elliot the same way I look at William," Emma smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

The ball was coming to an end and true to her word Emma was able to get Fin onto the dance floor.

"Everybody go home and get some sleep," Cragen told his detectives. "I want everyone in tip top shape tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodnights and went their separate ways. Emma, William, Elliot and Olivia got back into the car and made the quiet drive back to Olivia's apartment.

"You two have any plans for tomorrow?" Elliot asked the two teens in the backseat.

Emma looked at William for a second before making eye contact with Elliot in the rear view mirror.

"Not really," she yawned.

"Just make sure you call and let me know if you go out," Olivia said.

Emma rolled her eyes and sat at the edge of the seat placing her chin on her mom's seat.

"Don't worry," Emma said kissing Olivia's cheek. "I will."

Emma settled back into her spot and rested her head on William's shoulder. It wasn't too long before Emma drifted off to sleep. A few minutes later they arrived at the apartment. William got out of the car and carried Emma up to their room.

"See you later, Elliot," William said.

"Later," Elliot replied.

Elliot took a fond liking to William. He was a good man to Emma and also to Olivia.

"Night Olivia," William said.

"Good night," Olivia replied.

William shut the door behind him leaving Elliot and Olivia alone in the living room.

"Well tonight was fun," Elliot sighed.

"That it was," Olivia replied just as tiredly.

"Right well," Elliot said heading for the door. "See you tomorrow."

Before Olivia was able to reply, Elliot gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Elliot smiled softly before turning and walking away. Olivia shut the door and leaned her back on it. She sighed and touched the spot where Elliot had kissed her. Olivia couldn't believe that her partner and best friends had just kissed her. However, Olivia wasn't complaining. Olivia silently thanked God that Emma wasn't there to see it because that teen would never let her live it down. Olivia sighed and walked into her room where she got ready for bed and well rested before a long day at work. Meanwhile, Emma was having a few problems of her own. Around two in the morning, Emma rolled out of bed, ran into the bathroom and put her head inside the toilet. Emma let out the contents of her stomach a few times before William was at her side.

"You alright love?" he asked while rubbing her back.

"Yeah," Emma whispered her head still in the toilet.

"Want me to get you anything?" William asked.

"No I'll be fine."

Emma lifted her head out of the toilet and rested against the tub as William flushed the toilet. He stood up and got a washcloth, placing it under cold water before grabbing a dry one and sitting next to Emma. He used the dry one to wipe her mouth and the damp one to place on her forehead.

"You could be coming down with something," he said worriedly.

"Maybe it was something I ate," Emma retorted sourly.

William just sighed and continued to hold the cloth onto her forehead. Emma placed her head in William's lap and drifted back to sleep. Not wanting to disturbed her and thinking that maybe she would get sick again, William decided they would just sleep in the bathroom. He grabbed the towels that were on the towel wrack and wrapped them around him and Emma. As Emma slept, William played with her hair and wondered what was wrong with her. Not wanting to over think a simple cold, William placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before going to sleep.

* * *

Olivia woke at six and got ready for work. She took a shower, got dressed and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. She poured herself a cup and was about to write a note for William and Emma when she noticed that they were both in the bathroom. She walked over and saw them both sound asleep. Olivia couldn't help but smile as she watched the two. They were just so perfect for each other and Olivia couldn't help but to feel just a little jealous that she didn't have someone in her life as special as William. Olivia shook the nonsense from her head. She has Emma back in her life and that's all that matters. Besides, she is married to the job so of course finding the right man is the last thing on her mind. Olivia was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard William calling her name.

"Morning," she whispered as to not wake Emma.

"Morning," William replied just as quietly.

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked worriedly.

"Emma got a little sick early this morning but hasn't woke up since she drifted back to sleep," William said.

Olivia nodded.

"Ok well I am about to head to work. Call if you guys need anything."

William nodded and yawned before getting up and carrying Emma back to their room. Olivia grabbed the keys off of the counter, put on her jacket and headed to the precinct.

"Morning," Elliot greeted Olivia as sat at her desk.

"Morning," she smiled.

Olivia couldn't help but to think of the kiss when she saw Elliot and wondered what he was thinking. Of course Elliot was thinking about the kiss. It was all he has been thinking about. After he kissed her he mentally slapped himself. It may have been on the cheek but it was still out of line for partners. He also couldn't help but to wonder if maybe he ruined their friendship. But this morning when Olivia smiled at him, he thought that maybe everything was ok; and it was. Olivia was ok with the kiss and wouldn't have traded it for the world.

"So how are the two crazy teens?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked up from her paper work and looked at her partner.

"Well I found the both of them asleep in the bathroom."

Olivia chuckled when she saw Elliot's eyebrows shoot up.

"Apparently Emma got a little sick earlier this morning."

Elliot pursed his lips together and looked at his partner.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"Uh, nothing," Elliot said clearing his throat.

"Are you sure?" Olivia pressed.

"Yeah," Elliot said. "It's nothing."

Probably just a bug Elliot thought to himself.

"Ok," Olivia said.

She was able to finish three folders of work before Cragen called both her and Elliot into the offce.


	9. Chapter 8

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

"What's up?" Elliot questioned his captain when both he and Olivia were in the room.

Cragen sat back down at his desk and looked at his detectives.

"A Martin Wilcock called," Cragen said looking at his sticky note. "He wants to report a rape on his five year old neighbor, Tabitha Johnson."

Olivia shook her head in confusion.

"You mean he's calling the cops on himself?"

"No," Cragen answered. "Apparently he has reason to believe that her father has been raping his daughter. I want you two to go check this out."

"Will do," Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot walked out of the office, grabbed their coats and headed for the car. They drove to the residence of Marin Wilcock and were surprised when no one was home.

"Well this is interesting," Elliot huffed.

As Olivia and Elliot were walking back to the car, they heard a gunshot. Both detectives got out their weapons and headed towards the noise that was coming from next door.

"This is Detective Olivia Benson," Olivia said on her portable. "We need backup at 25 Station Road. Shots have been fired."

Olivia put her portable back in her pocket and followed Elliot up the stairs and into the house. Elliot was almost knocked to the ground from someone trying to run out but Elliot threw the man against the wall.

"I'm innocent!" the man shouted.

"Then why are you running?" Elliot questioned as he slapped handcuffs on the man.

Olivia continued to walk through to the house to look for the person that may have been shot. She found a man lying on the floor covered in blood. She put her gun back in the holster and walked to the man only to find out her was dead. She sighed and when she looked back up she saw a little girl sitting in the corner clutching her teddy bear.

"Oh no," Olivia whispered to herself.

She slowly raised herself up and walked over to the little girl.

"Hi sweetie," Olivia said softly. "I'm a police officer. I'm here to help you."

Olivia could see that the girl's face was stained with tears. She continued to walk forward and crouched down in front of the girl.

"Come on sweetie," Olivia said reaching out her hand.

The little girl didn't move for a second but then hesitantly reached her hand forward and put it in Olivia's. Olivia smiled at the girl and picked her up. They left the room and went outside to see the man that knocked into Elliot was sitting in the back of the squad car.

"Martin Wilcock," Elliot said motioning to the guy sitting in the car.

"Guess that means this is Tabitha," Olivia sighed.

The little girl buried her face into Olivia's neck and clutched the teddy bear closer to her chest. Olivia walked over to the ambulance and put Tabitha in the back.

"Ok sweetie," Olivia said. "This nice man is going to take care of you ok?"

Tabitha looked at Olivia with said eyes but nodded her head. Olivia tucked some of Tabitha's hair behind her ear before walking back over to her partner.

"Let me guess," Olivia said. "He decided to take matters into his own hands."

"Claims we weren't fast enough," Elliot replied.

"So they all say," Olivia retorted.

Elliot was about to responded when his phone started to go off. He reached into his pocket and when he looked at the number, he was surprised to see it was Emma.

"Hello?"

"Elliot," Emma said. "Don't let my mom know I'm calling you."

"Is everything alright?" Elliot asked.

"Liz," Elliot mouthed to Olivia when he saw her looking at him.

Olivia just nodded and went over to the other police officer that was taking statements.

"I need to talk to you," Emma said.

Elliot began to get worried when he listened to Emma's voice; it sounded as if she was crying.

"Where are you?" Elliot asked.

"At the house," Emma sniffed.

"Ok let me figure out a way to get over there without your mom finding out," Elliot said.

Elliot didn't like doing things behind his partners back but there had to be a good reason as to why Emma was calling him instead of her mom.

"No!" Emma shouted. "I'll have William drive me over to your house. I mean, if that's ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Elliot gave himself a slight sigh of relief. William and Emma were still together so he didn't have to deal with a breakup.

"Why don't you go ahead over there and I'll be there shortly. There's a spare key under the mat," Elliot said.

"Ok," Emma said.

"Alright, see you then," Elliot said before snapping his phone shut.

"Oh man," Elliot said to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked walking over to her partner's side.

"Yeah," Elliot lied. "Liz thinks she left some homework at my house so I'm going to run over there real quick and check if that's ok."

"That's fine," Olivia said. "I'm going to go back to the station and talk to Martin."

"Alright, see you later," Elliot said as he walked to the car.

Olivia bit her lower lip. Elliot was her best friend and she knew when he was lying and right now he was lying about something. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and decided not to think anything of it. When Elliot wanted to let her know what was going on, he would.


	10. Chapter 9

****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM LAW & ORDER: SVU. THEY BELONG TO DICK WOLF.****

* * *

The drive from the crime scene to his house pulled at Elliot. There were so many different scenarios he was thinking of; all of them he wanted to not be true. Elliot made the final turn onto his street and pulled into his driveway noting that William and Emma were already there. Elliot shut off the engine, got out of the car and walked up his steps. He took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and opening the door.

When he opened the door he saw William and Emma on the couch. William had his arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder while Emma just stared blankly at the floor. Elliot shut the door, walked into the living room and sat down in a chair across from the sofa that William and Emma were occupying. Neither of the teens acknowledged Elliot and he began to grow worried. There was a moment of silence before Elliot cleared his throat signaling he was going to start talking.

"Emma," Elliot questioned softly.

Emma slowly took her gaze off his carpet and looked at the detective. Over the past few months, Elliot had grown to be a father figure to Emma; a father figure that she didn't want to disappoint. In this moment, it was easier for her to tell Elliot before telling her mom. Her mom was the one above everyone else that Emma didn't want to disappoint.

"Emma," Elliot pressed again.

William continued to sit by Emma's side and rubbed her thigh with his hand. He wanted to tell Elliot since he was just as responsible but Emma convinced him that this is something she herself must do.

"Elliot," Emma choked out. "I…I…"

Emma wasn't able to finish her sentence and a new flow of tears flooded her eyes and rolled down her already tear stained cheeks. Elliot got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat down beside Emma. Emma turned and buried her face into Elliot's chest. Elliot ran his fingers through her hair and cooed softly in her ear.

Emma continued to cry into Elliot's chest while Elliot continued to soothe her and William rubbed her back. After a few hiccupped cries, Emma rose herself off of Elliot and wiped her eyes.

"Emma," Elliot tried again.

Emma sighed and turned back to look at William. He gave her a reassuring smile and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She reached for his hand and when she found it she intertwined their fingers. Emma took one last deep breath before turning her attention back to Elliot.

"The past few days I haven't been feeling well," Emma said.

Elliot didn't say anything; his mouth was dry. He knew where this was going.

"After what happened last night I made William go to the drugstore for me."

Emma had more tears running down her face and squeezed William's hand for comfort.

"Elliot," Emma cried. "I'm pregnant."

Emma began to cry harder and Elliot reached for Emma and pulled her into his chest. She balled his shirt in her fists but he didn't care. Emma was like a daughter to him and wanted to be there for her no matter what. He was reacting the same way he would if one of his biological children told him she was pregnant; not angry but worried. Elliot looked over Emma's shoulder to look at William.

William and Elliot made eye contact and in that moment Elliot knew that everything was going to be ok.

William was a good man and would always be there for Emma; even Olivia if she needed it. Elliot could see that William was also a little shaken up that he was going to be a father at a young age but Elliot knew that William was capable of growing up now that the time called for it.

Elliot and William continued to sit on the couch comforting Emma until her cries were nothing but hiccups and then eventually dry sobs. Emma lifted herself from Elliot and wiped her face. She took a deep breath before placing her head in her hands.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" Emma asked worriedly. "I just came back into her life and already I am going to make things harder for her."

"Emma," Elliot said scooting closer to Emma. "Olivia loves you more than anything in this world."

Emma just sniffed and nodded her head. She understood what Elliot was saying but at the same time she couldn't help but to feel nervous.

"Emma," Elliot said. "Would you like me to be there when you tell Liv?"

Emma looked up at Elliot with appreciation in her eyes.

"Please?" she begged quietly.

"Of course," Elliot smiled before pulling Emma into another hug.

Elliot knew that Olivia would be a little emotional about this, just like any parent, but he also knew that she would be there for Emma in any way considering she was in the same position seventeen years ago. No matter what though, Elliot knew he wanted to be there for Olivia, Emma and William. He considered them all his family.

"I just don't know when the best time to tell her would be," Emma yawned.

"Love why don't you go get some sleep," William suggested.

Emma jumped slightly at his voice since that was the first time he had spoken since they arrived at Elliot's. Emma turned her attention to William and smiled.

"I think that's a good idea," Elliot said.

He knew that Emma was going to be an emotional wreck when it came time to tell her mom so he also thought that taking a nap would clear her mind a little. Emma looked back at Elliot nodding her head. She got up from the couch and without saying anything, she walked up the steps and plopped down on Elliot's spare bed. Elliot and William sat on the couch in silence. After a few mintues, William spoke up.

"I'm sorry," William told Elliot.

Elliot looked at William with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Emma looks at you like a father figure," William stated.

Elliot didn't allow William to finish; he knew what the boy was trying to say. Elliot grabbed William and pulled him into a father-son embrace. In that moment, William felt the pressure of everything that was happening and cried. He didn't like being like this but right now he didn't care. Elliot didn't say anything as the boy cried on his shoulder. Elliot knew what the teen was feeling; after all he went through the same thing with Kathy plenty of times. A few seconds later, Elliot's phone began to vibrate. William lifted himself off of Elliot, gave him and quick smile of thanks and ran his fingers threw his hair. Elliot returned the smile before snapping open his phone.

"Stabler."

"El," Olivia said. "Martin confessed to everything."

"Ok," Elliot said. "Next step is to check on the girl."

"Munch and Fin are already on it," Olivia replied.

"Oh, ok," Elliot said.

"Everything ok, El?" Olivia questioned.

Elliot rubbed his temple and began to ponder how he was going to tell his best friend that her teenage daughter is pregnant.

"For the most part," Elliot said as truthfully as he could.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not right now," Elliot replied.

"Ok I should be off in a few minutes. I am going to call Emma and let her now I will be home early."

Elliot sighed and scratched his head.

"Why don't you stop by the house before calling Emma," Elliot said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked her voice etched with concern.

"Liv," Elliot said calmly. "Everything is fine but you need to come by my house when you get off."

"El what is going on?" Olivia shouted.

"Liv!" Elliot said a little more harshly than he indented. "Just trust me."

"Ok," Olivia huffed softly. "I should be there in about an hour."

"Alright, seen you then."

Elliot shut his phone and looked at William.

"Ready?" Elliot asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," William replied with a sigh.

* * *

**Ok, so the story may be a little slow (mainly for all you EO shippers out there) but do not worry my dears, I have something up my sleeve for the next chapter...**


End file.
